


The First Drawing

by bylersforever



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mike Wheeler gay, before events of season 1, byler, cute cuddles, small byler, they are young in this, will byers gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylersforever/pseuds/bylersforever
Summary: Just young Mike Wheeler in and Will Byers as kids doing what they usually do whenever Mike goes to Will’s house for a sleepover.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The First Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot story so i’ll do more :)

“Will! Honey, Mike is here!”

The little Will Byers sprinted down the hall of his house to see his best friend standing holding his backpack. Mike with raven hair and freckles that splattered his entire face smiled at the much smaller Will.   
  


“Hey Will” Mike said with the biggest grin on his face and turned to Will’s mom Joyce to do the same.

After having dinner Joyce left the two boys to stay in Will’s room. This wasn’t uncommon. They had sleepovers all the time since becoming best friends and Joyce was happy that Mike was there for Will. Recently with Will’s dad leaving it was hard on Joyce to maintain her own happiness never mind her kids. She did her best though. Having Mike as Will’s friend made everything easier. He was always putting a smile on Will’s face and Joyce never saw Will sad around Mike. It felt good to her that he was happy. 

The two boys cleaned themselves up individually and got into their pyjamas for bed. Joyce had already laid out Mike’s sleeping bag on the floor and Joyce respectively had retired off to bed for the night. 

The two boys stayed up talking about the new school year and about maybe meeting new friends. It was a scary thought for them both because they never wanted to replace one another. Mike especially didn’t want Will to feel replaced. 

“Do you think we will always be friends?” Mike turned to see his best friend fiddling with his fingers at the answer he had to give him. He was avoiding all eye contact as he sat contempt on the floor next to him. 

“Why would you say something like that Will?” Mike was puzzled at the sudden seriousness of the question because not only a few seconds ago were they talking about what they are excited for in the next year. 

“I don’t know i just...” they young boy starts to trail off and the crack in his voice is apparent. He glances quickly at the door but quickly looks away again in shame. Mike can sense something is wrong so he moves to sit directly beside his best friend. Will reacts by looking the other way hiding the building tears that begin to clog his eyes.

”What is it Will? Talk to me?”   
  


He doesn’t. He stays silent ignoring the question as if nothing had happened. Now Will’s whole body is shaking and he can feel his heart pound in his chest. The room starts to spin and he’s lost all sense of balance in his mind. Mike sees this and starts to panic.

”Will it’s okay it’s okay” he takes the boy in his arms and wraps his weight around him. Pulling his head under his chin and holding him close. Will grips on tight to his best friend, clinging for his life and hoping and praying he won’t let go. 

“Please don’t leave me” Will cries out in Mike’s embrace. 

“What Will? I’d never ever leave you i’m right here-“

”Please don’t leave like my dad”

This shatters Mike’s heart and he doesn’t know how to react. He just holds Will even tighter and strokes his chestnut hair so his fingers collide with it.

”I’m here i’ve got you, i’ve got you” they sit like this for a while. Mike letting Will cry in his arms. 

After a while, Will pulls away wiping his tears and Mike also wipes some of the tears from his face promoting Will to let out a wet giggle. 

“I drew something for you” Will says making Mike blush... a lot. He can’t hide the smile from his face even if he tried to so he just embraces it.

”You didn’t have to Will”

”I know but...” he goes off to grab the paper sitting on his desk. He nervously passes it to Mike and bites his nails waiting for his reaction. “Well...”

Mike takes the drawing in his hands and he tries to tell will how proud he is or how much he loves it but he’s too much in shock to say anything. The words simply won’t come out. He stares at it for maybe too long and worries what Will may think. He looks up to see his best friends big eyes looking at him. Still wet with tears but still beautiful. Mike takes Will’s hand in his and squeezes it. Will begins tomorrow blush also at his friends gesture and they both sit back in their previous positions.

In Mike’s embrace, Will plays with Mike’s free hand whilst Mike analyses the drawing still, glancing back and forth at his friend every now and then. Squeezing their hands together repeatedly to make Will smile.

”Yeah” 

Will looks up to his best friend. “What?”

Mike looks back down to the boy he met on the swings almost a year ago now and gives him the biggest smile.

”We will always be friends”

”Really?” Mike giggles a little at his friends disbelief but quickly repeats himself.

”Yeah”

Will looks odd squinting his mouth still not believing what his friend promised him.

”Promise?”

Mike takes Will’s face in his free hand and tightens his grip on the other one making sure Will knows he’s still got a hold of him. 

“Promise” 

The young Will wraps his arms around Mike which makes them tumble on the floor and laughing at the accident. Mike steals Will’s hand helping him up onto his feet and then leads Will to his bed. Tucking him into it. 

“I loved the drawing by the way” 

Will looks back at his friend not realising he never left the spot. 

“You did?”

The young boy nods and sits on the bed. 

“Mikey?”

”Yeah?” he says looking back at his friend.

”Can you sleep in my bed tonight because i-“

”Of course I understand Will” 

Will moves to one side to let his best friend in beside him and quickly they both fall asleep. 

Although what they wouldn’t expect was the next morning when Joyce walked in to see both boys tangled in one another’s embrace. Legs over lapping each other. Will laying on Mike’s chest. One arm around Will. One arm around Mike and breathing in each other’s warmth. It looked so natural and it felt natural to them. Sure Joyce was shocked seeing this but she knew how deeply they cared for one another and so instead of waking them she left them to sleep for a little bit more.

Before leaving she picked up a drawing from the floor by her sons bed. It was of two figures at what looked to be a playground. One on the swing and another standing by. She smiled at her sons work and placed it by his bedside table acting like she never saw the scene before her.


End file.
